Rinnia!
by ShadoShiro
Summary: Kagamine Len ha sido arrastrado por una chica idéntica a él a un mundo fantasioso, encontrándose con unos personajes tan raros como el mismo mundo, es de esperarse si Rin está al mando... pero, ¿Con qué fin ha sucedido esto?
1. Prólogo

**Notas Iniciales: -Vocaloid ni ninguno de sus personajes es de mi propiedad, son ocupados por motivos de mero ocio. La imagen de portada tampoco es mía, pertenece a (según tengo entendido) "** **Pixiv Id 3490137" espero, esto no cause problemas.**

 **¡Sin más! ¡Disfruten este simple fic, espero que sea de agrado! y, si desean, pueden darme un rewiew.**

* * *

Junto con su arrastre de pies, la depresión temprana amenazaba. ¿La razón?: El dichoso joven en cuestión entraba a clases, de tan mala gana como se es posible en un estudiante apenas en su segundo año de preparatoria. Todo un novicio en la llamada "Edad de oro". La historia de su vida debió de haber iniciado el año anterior, pero, tal vez por mala racha, tuvo que ausentarse un año y medio, siendo el segundo semestre ya este año. Después de un brutal accidente, en donde una grave factura perturbó a su pierna izquierda y una recuperación temprana y eficaz, pudo volver a caminar como alguna vez le fue de costumbre. Y que no se malinterprete el hale de pies por eso, pues efectivamente, este joven no deseaba reencontrarse con la escuela y general. La idea de enterarse de cuanto chisme y moda haya le causaba una pereza inconmensurable. Pero, más que todo, él era de la poca especie de personas que no agradaba el estar en verdad con compañía, y si así fuera, sería una persona muy específica.

Sus ojos se giraban sin poder evitarlo hacia cualquier individuo que conociese ya, hacia las tenis que ocupaba, la originalidad (bueno, no tal, pues se sabe que aquello que está de moda no puede ser único) de su bolso, o simplemente el peinado. No es que le concerniese siquiera, pero ya reconocía que no podía negarse a aquello que era impuesto por la sociedad, si en estos casos sería ir a la moda y tener algún amigo, por más que lo detestase, se exigiría a hacerlo.

Siendo que sus ojos le pesaban, en un intento soso de engañar al sueño, compraba un concentrado de manzana, tan helado como encontró. Más no alcanzó ni a beber la mitad de la bebida para cuando el timbre divulgara la entrada a clases.

El barullo sin sentido de los estudiantes se podía escuchar desde kilómetros, y nada en absoluto llamaba ni un poco su atención. Pero, comprendiendo que la mayoría de jóvenes de su edad ―que eran un poco más recios, pues él era bastante menudito― con el pelo suelto, decidió, con leve pena con su encariñada ligadura, desatar su cabello. Pero no, claro que no, no podría hacerlo frente a tanta gente, pues era realmente vergonzoso.

Y así, cautelando pasar desapercibido, se adentró en el baño de chicos. Soltando con firmeza su coleta y dejando caer hebra por hebra su suave y negro cabello. Luego, arregló unos cuantos mechones, para dar la idea de "Yo he venido así desde casa". ¡Qué tristeza! Ahora ese sujeto que ojeaba en el espejo no era Kagamine Len, era cualquier otro estúpido más entre el cúmulo. Salió con algo más de confianza, presionando la liga que sujetaba su bolso, y mezclándose con la multitud que le llevaba cual corriente hacia un lugar desconocido, poco le importaba.

Luego que por suerte llegara al lugar que correspondía para iniciar clases, caminó contiguo a los demás de su clase y se sentó en un lugar cualquiera, dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa y, como si fuera un estudiante modelo, dedicando toda su atención al pedagogo que estaba delante. El señor canoso y achaparrado puso sus libros sobre la mesa, citando unas palabras simples.

― Buen año. Seré el profesor jefe este semestre, espero llevarme bien con todos. Aunque creo que es de saber que si ustedes se comportan bien conmigo, así haré con ustedes. Ahora, cito a sus nuevos compañeros a presentarse. ―

Len titubeó sobre la idea de presentarse o no, se podría pensar como lo más lógico el que nadie lo haya reconocido, pues la memoria humana es corta y volátil… en verdad, pareciera que ni notaran su presencia. ¿Es que realmente se mezcló tan bien con la masa? ¿O sucedía algo raro?... En poco tiempo, una joven de cabellos negros, de aquellos mismos centelleos azulencos, con esa misma delgada nariz y hermosísimos ojos, con ese mismo níveo tono de piel, las mismas cadencias, proporciones y posiciones. Con tan sólo unas mínimas diferencias, tales como unos rasgos más femeninos y un sobrio bulto en el busto. Ella era muy guapa y agraciada, todas las miradas se le destinaban. Pues era una combinación extrañamente perfecta. Además que su adorable uniforme de verano le hacía parecer una muñeca.

Len se quedó admirado, hasta por un instante llegó a pasar por alto la similitud que ambos tenían. Más al notarlo la sorpresa dio lugar, todo esto se estaba tornando muy extraño. Estaba esperando que alguien comentara algo acerca del evidente parentesco, más la situación se presentó nunca.

― ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Rin, Kagamine Rin, un gusto, ¡ojalá nos llevemos bien! ― aquella fue la presentación más ordinaria existente, pero, junto con su sonrisa, el suave sonrojo y los graciosos movimientos que ocasionaba, la hacían ver única. Y allí, otra razón para preocuparse.

"Kagamine Rin", pensó Len, sus nombres y apellidos eran, o al menos sonaban, casi idénticos.

― ¡Ah! ― dejó escapar en un volumen bajo, cubriéndose la boca, temiendo que los rostros giraran hacia él, más eso no sucedió. Tal solo el semblante de la aludida se plasmó el él, y con una sonrisa brillante y esperanzada, como si estuviera expectando el tesoro más grande existente. Dijo, casi en un chillido:

― ¡Oh, Len, por fin te he encontrado! ― se abalanzó sobre él y con una energía notable agarró su muñeca, más los demás aún no parecían distinguirlo, solo observaban a Rin como si estuviera loca. (Tal vez lo estaba, quien sabe) ― ¡Len, Len! ¡No sabes cuánto me ha costado! ¡Por fin volveré-

Len le interrumpió, había salido del trance en el que estaba, pues la sorpresa había sido bastante.

― ¡Suéltame, loca! ¡¿Qué te pasa!? ― Intentó quitar su mano. Rin se entristeció repentinamente.

— Veo que hemos perdido conexión... con sólo contacto no basta. — tomando aire y impulsandose un poco, logró tomar de improviso al chico, pegando sus labios en un inocente beso. Len estaba fuera de sus casillas, no entendía nada, pero tampoco era como si le disgustase...


	2. La Diosa de blanco y Las cinco Heroínas

Ya no era necesaria la presión de la mano de Rin en la nuca del chico. Len ya había concluido que todo esto era una quimera, que pronto despertaría y emprendería con su odioso primer día de clases. Todo sólo era un sueño, un sueño en el que una chica linda le estaba besando… ¿acaso derrocharía esta oportunidad?, ¡claro que no!

Comenzó a corresponderle, a causa Rin se puso inquieta. Aquel infrecuente momento fue tan efímero como se esperaba -y agradecía- en tan solo un lapso, tan ínfimo como aquellas cosas increíbles que suceden. De un momento a otro se encontraban sentados en unas sillas junto a una bonita mesa, claramente tallada con esmero. Llevaban en sus manos tazas de porcelana, sin rastro de desviación del blanco puro, con té tibio en las manos, frente al otro. Rin vestía una vestimenta similar a la escolar, con toques dignos de cualquier majestad, pero totalmente opuesto al negro uniforme típico de la escuela, su ropaje era de un tono blanco nevado, con unas pinceladas amarillas y un lazo también claro como decoración en el cuello. Era un traje bastante raro, pero bonito. Aunque lo que más extrañaba, era que su cabello, como si estuviera en matices negativos, se volvía de un tono amarillo, casi blanco, que hacía que su todo resaltara.

Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, sus pestañas eran casi blancas también. Pretendía beber con serenidad su té para compartir su calma con Len, más eran demasiadas sorpresas para ella, su mano le temblaba, de seguro terminaría derramando el líquido en el panorama totalmente blanco que había, arruinándolo. Había decidido cerrar sus ojos porque sabía que se sorprendería al ver a su chico como siempre había sido, tenía que controlarse, debía asumir que él no recordaba y seguramente no entendía nada. No podía confundirlo más aún.

Dejando con firmeza el té en la mesa, agradecía finamente no verter nada, soltó un suspiro. Y abrió sus ojos. Siendo que su piel era de un tono casi lúcido, y sus labios de rosa pastel, nada en ella variaba del tono claro, en excepción, el profundo tono azul de sus ojos.

Len quedó efectivamente atolondrado, frente a sus ojos se presentaba una imagen nada terrenal, era lucía majestuosa… celestial. En ese momento, notó su belleza, lo pura que era, y sus ojos, parecieron enamorarlo por unos instantes. No podía creer que su mente pudiera crear todo esto, aunque seguía pensando que se hallaba en un sueño.

Pero no era el único, Rin no podía creer que tuviera a su Len en frente, era él, él mismo, aquel con el que tanto había vivido y soñado. Lo había extrañado tanto… y ahora estaba enfrente de ella. Eran idénticos, un vestuario similar al escolar que llevaba hace unos momentos, pero con los mismos tones que ella, no podía ni imaginar que tuvieran similitud, pues aquel… toque majestuoso que Rin poseía no podía aun conseguirlo.

La rubia no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima, por más que procuraba contenerse, quería abrazarlo, tomar sus manos y contar todo lo que había sucedido, darle un escaso de culpa al decirle que lo había extrañado, sabiendo que eso no sería nada en comparación a la alegría que sentirían. Pero, esta vez sólo era ella, pues en cambio él más aturdido no podía estar, ya planteándose que tal vez, también su cabello se había vuelto rubio como el de ella.

Intentando ya alejar ese momento único entre ambos, con todo el dolor de su alma, chasqueó los dedos. Y en cuanto el sonido se originó, el ambiente se volvió más cálido, pero no mas agradable. Unos aullidos femíneos expresaban de una forma casi insondable:

― ¡Rin-sama! ¡Rin-sama! ¡Por favor déjanos verlo! ― Len sospechó que se estaban refiriendo a él, tragó saliva, para luego mirar quejoso a la ya mencionada. Pero Rin no podía impedirlo, los ruegos de las muchachas tenían una influencia ineludible en ella. Pero al cabo, muy mala gana, sabiendo qué sucedería, dijo

― Está bien… ― a tan solo sugerirlo, las chicas, quienes eras cuatro -y una chica-gato- se abalanzaron sobre el rucio, ocasionando que Len se desplomara, dejando la silla en la que últimamente estaba posado.

― ¡Oh! ¡Len-sama ha vuelto!

― ¡Len-san, te hemos extrañado!

― Todo es muy diferente sin ti…

Y así las señoritas se acoplaban más y más a él, reduciéndole toda cabida de escape.

― ¡E-eh! ― manifestaba Len, incapaz de manejar la situación. Buscando la compasión de la chica de blanco, pues ya había notado que era la que operaba la situación. Pero no pudo acertar su rostro, pues Rin se había girado con tal de no ver, los celos la carcomían, y se gastaba el labio con tal de no soltar palabra, y emplearle pena de muerte a esas intrépidas mujeres. Ya contando hasta diez -pues no iba a consentir esto por mucho tiempo- de forma algo autoritaria y cortante dijo:

― Basta. ― las chicas con un puchero revocaron su afectuoso saludo, Len no podía creer la fuerte soberanía que esa chica tenía, cuando hace en un minuto pareciera que no lo soltarían por nada del mundo…

― Gracias. ― dijo como si no quisiera la cosa. Al fin y al cabo unas mozas majas le estaban envolviendo, ¿Quién desatendería eso?

― Preséntense de la forma adecuada, por favor. ― dijo sensata, estrujando su falda con tal de controlarse. ― ¡Ah! Y mis disculpas, sé que no entiendes nada, pero es necesario que permanezcas aquí y que por favor actúes de la mejor manera posible frente a esta situación ― su tono de voz era imparcial, se veía demasiado preparada en balance de lo que figuraba, raro.

Tramaban cada una de las mujeres allí la mejor manera de presentarse y dar la mejor segunda impresión viable. Pretendían sonar diferente a las demás, pero, al ser todas desemejantes, perceptiblemente ninguna destacaría.

El atuendo de todas ellas era muy uniforme, similar al de una armadura pero con toques menos toscos. Llevaban una falda gris corta con flecos pequeños debajo, pero esto sería todo lo femenino aparte de la tela oscura ajustada que tenían en su torso. Su vestuario eran esas dos piezas, con unas hombreras que se unían a la prenda superior. Calzaban todas unas botas reforzadas con acero, con un taco bastante alto. Algo gracioso era que la rubia fuera la única bajita entre las demás, una discrepancia bastante extensa.

La primera que se presentaba era una peli-verde algo alta y de rasgos infantiles, pero cuanto pretendía decir la primera palabra, Rin la interrumpió.

― ¿Saben? Mejor las presentaré yo, no me fio de su originalidad― todos buscaban una ocasión perfecta, y, el modo de Rin era una de las mejores opciones, su forma retorcida de manejar las cosas era casi mágica, ya que nadie conocía cómo finalizaban bien.

La primera joven que avanzó fue una peli-turquesa que no figuraba más de 16 años, era menudita, se veía distraída y con un gesto serio en el rostro. Llevaba unas encantadoras orejas y cola de minina, de un color negro, con el mismo uniforme detallado anteriormente. Aunque, disimuladamente, sus ojos no se desclavaban de Rin-sama.

― Su nombre es Hatsune Miku, está encantada de conocerte. No te extrañes si no puede responderte, tiene órdenes de sólo hablarme a mí. Su voz es muy enérgica y estupenda ― Miku no pudo evitar alegrarse un poco frente al halago, Rin-sama no solía halagar a los demás muy seguido. ― Puede expresarse únicamente mediante canciones. ¡Ah, sí! También ha salvado las vidas de este mundo dos veces contiguas, es una diva de Tomo y lomo. ― Len se asombró, la gata, además de ser linda, era toda una heroína. Realmente había hecho mucho más que él en toda su vida, se sentía poca cosa, y tenía razones.

La segunda mujer en presentarse había dejado el libro que leía para examinar al muchacho, Len se sentía muy incómodo, pero ella parecía no percibir lo que se llama "Vergüenza ajena". Era alta y esbelta, su cabello era liso y de un tono rosa-chicle. Su armadura resaltaba y a diferencia de las demás, llevaba una capa negra y una varita tiesa y amorfa, una fachada de maga.

― Megurine Luka, hechicera. Está también placida al conocerte. Es también una heroína, logró contener y sosegar una guerra civil, asombrosa, ¿no? ― Una sonrisa llena de merecido orgullo salió de la susodicha, quien inclinó su cabeza en modo de saludo y se retiró junto con Miku.

La tercera era una chica peli-verde, estaba entusiasmada pero en esos momentos esperaba correr tras Luka y era aquella que iba a manifestarse a Len primero que todas, llevaba unos guantes verdes gruesos y nada lindos. Tenía sus ojos clavados en Len, unos ojos verdes, curiosos.

― Ella es Megpoid Gumi, la fiel ayudante de Luka, claramente encantada de conocerte ― esto último lo dijo resentida. ― Ambas contribuyeron casi equitativamente en la guerra que ya te mencioné, es entendida en todo lo relacionado a la química, pociones, especias... Una heroína y una mente maestra ― la chica sonrió entusiasta, pegó un salto, y se unió a las demás.

La cuarta era una joven de cabello lila, ligado en dos dulces coletitas, cargaba un pequeño conejo en los brazos y se concentraba en el antedicho animal. Sus ojos no se enfocaban en nada más.

― Yuzuki Yukari, emm… supongo que no le disgusta conocerte ― ambas torcieron la boca ― Es amante de los animales, piensa que hasta el día de hoy el equilibrio de nuestro ecosistema depende en gran parte de ella. Es, como todas, una heroína. ― Rin se comportaba de cierta forma maternal con las chicas, a Len eso le asombraba bastante, pues se veía menor que todas ellas.

Y por último apareció una joven tímida, su cabello era castaño y esplendente, lo llevaba suelto. Unas particulares alas germinaban de su dorso. ¡Ah! No fue muy arduo notar que era un hada.

― Y ella es Avanna. ― Avanna tembló un poco, le ponía nerviosa el que le miraran.

― Ah… ya veo, ¿ahora me dejas salir de aquí? Me preocupa que siendo chico sueñe con hadas. ― La hada se enojó, ¿creía que era imaginaria?, ¿acaso era otro corriente aldeano incrédulo?

Era insólito para todos que Rin, con su temperamento tan explosivo e impaciente sufriera a alguien tanto tiempo, ¡y de buena manera! Bueno, puede que Len fuera tan significativo para Rin-sama como se les había dicho.

Es más, Rin-sama estaba embelesada por cada rasgo que Len tenía, hasta aquel fastidioso. Aunque le inquietaba un poco. "Tengo que entenderlo" se decía "Debe de ser difícil estar en un lugar tan diferente al suyo… no debo de enojarme con él" pues sí, su carácter era algo difícil de controlar aunque ella misma quisiera. Sabía que con tan solo hacer una señal indebida, su apreciado Len podría salir lastimado. Pero, ¡¿Por qué hacía las cosas tan difíciles?! ¿O era acaso que ella estaba haciendo algo mal?

― Ah, Len, lo siento, esto no es ningún sueño. Este es un mundo separado del tuyo, las cosas son distintas. Ahora, ¿podrías dejar que pueda presentarme yo?, tenemos muchas cosas que aclararte aún. Por favor, intenta comportarte de la mejor forma ― pensaba en insinuar también que era huérfano y que no tenía relaciones ni personas las cuales extrañar, pero optó por callarse.

― Pues, no puedo hacer eso. ¿Entiendes cuan extraño es esto? ― se cruzó de brazos ― Además, ¿Qué pasará con todos mis videojuegos? ¡Estaba a punto de terminar uno! ― se notaba disgustado. Rin resopló de una forma algo turbia, una sola palabra proveniente de Len le causaba cuantas emociones hubiera, y en esos momentos, mas tensa no podía encontrarse.

― Pues, si ese es el inconveniente, puedo restablecer tus partidas y todos tus juegos. Si deseas puedo darte cuanto quieras… pero, permanece aquí, por favor ― Rin lo miraba suplicante, las cinco heroínas la miraban extrañadas, nunca habían visto a Rin-sama suplicarle a alguien. Len se sintió presionado, no podía decirle "no" a una mirada como esa.

― ¿Cómo podrías hacer eso? ― La cuestionó, pero dando a entender que accedía a quedarse si eso era posible, Rin se relajó un poco.

― ¡Pues porque este es mi mundo; Rinnia! Yo soy la todopoderosa Rin-sama, la diosa de todo esto. ― Rin elevaba sus manos triunfantemente, con una sonrisa surcando su rostro: Había obtenido algo de admiración en Len.

El rubio no podía parecerle que estuviera frente a una diosa, aunque eso contestara el porqué del poderío y la soberanía de Rin. Pero, aún seguía dudando un poco, pues tenía claro que en Japón todo eso era ya posible gracias a su avanzada tecnología y con eso, sus efectos especiales…

― Entonces… emm… ― buscó en su bolsillo algo que le fuera útil, más todo lo que halló fue una moneda, la nada misma. ― Has levitar esto. ― se la otorgó, extendiendo la mano.

Rin hizo una mueca irónica, dando a entender un "¿Sólo esto?, no me subestimes.". Lo tomó con confianza y lo hizo flotar como si fuera lo más básico del universo. Len no se lo tragaba… tenía que tener un hilo oculto o algo. Palmeó en busca de la dichosa hebra, pero no había. Avergonzado, dijo:

― Bien, tienes algún poder místico, pero no es como si estuviera frente al mismísimo Dios. ― aseguró.

― Como quieras… ― contestó, resignada. ― Pero ya me creerás, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, y créeme que eso acá sí que es mucho… no como ese dios tacaño que tiene la tierra.

― ¿Por qué tuviste que secuestrarme exactamente a mí? ― preguntó como si nada a la diosa.

― "Secuestrar" es una palabra muy fea… ― Rin hizo de pronto aparecer un espejo amplio, en donde ambos pudieron verse. Len ya había pasado por demasiados pasmos en un día, pero, ¿encontrarse a si mismo rubio con ojos azules?

― ¿¡Qué demonios?! …

Más te vale bajar tus expectativas, Kagamine, demasiadas sorpresas no son clementes con tu salud.

* * *

 _Notas Finales:_ Bueno, hoy no tengo más que disculparme, la calidad de este capítulo no es de las mejores, me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y redacción (y eso sí que es mucho), siendo el primer capítulo de esta historia es algo decepcionante que no hubiera podido empezar con el pie derecho. Pero creo que eso tampoco me asegura nada. He dado mi mejor esfuerzo, puedo jurar eso, pero creo que es notable que la calidad empieza a decaer de más en más en cuanto la historia avanza. De todas formas prometo hacer el siguiente capítulo lo mejor que pueda.

He intentado también hacer las reacciones Len lo más coherentes posibles, pero se que no lo han sido tanto como esperaba. Me disculpo también por eso.

También por "divinizar" a Rin, pues si lo hice, pero se debe de tener en cuenta que es una diosa también...

Y eso, agradezco de corazón su atención con esta historia. Me esforzaré y espero que la disfruten, no es el mejor de los comienzos pero de seguro la mejoraré por aquel que lea esto. Gracias por los rewiews, favs y follows.

¡Adiós!


	3. Muerto

― ¿Tanto te sorprende ser rubio? ― dijo en un tono humorístico, ocultando de esa forma su decepción.

― ¿Cómo no podría sorprenderme? ― contestó con una pregunta Len ― He vivido toda mi vida hasta ahora con el cabello oscuro, ¿por qué me lo has teñido? ― A Len en verdad no le hastiaba ser rubio, hasta se notaba mejor. Pero simplemente no podía dejar de estar a la defensiva.

― Len… ― no sabía explicarlo de una forma concreta, aún le gustaba pronunciar su nombre, y saber que le estaba hablando. ― Yo… sólo he dado la orden de que todos al entrar aquí regresen a su forma original, nada más que eso. En un mundo en donde ambos permanezcamos debe de por regla suceder esto. ― Rin tomó de nuevo el espejo y se lo mostró, pretendiendo no asustarlo. Movió su mano en forma de saludo al espejo. Len se deslumbró; la mano de Rin se movía a la par con la de su mano en el espejo, ¿qué pasaba?

― ¿E-eh? ― dijo sin caer de la sorpresa.

― ¿Lo notaste? ― preguntó Rin con un retozo alegre. No sabía si contarle todo de golpe sería lo mejor… no llevaba ni una hora a su lado. ¡Pero la conmoción era tanta!

― ¿Efectos secundarios de que me llevaras a otro mundo y me volvieras rubio de ojos azules? ― averiguó de una forma algo paranoica. Rin suspiró.

― Eres un cabezota. ― tomó de su muñeca una liga y se puso detrás de él ― Además, ¿esos son ojos azules? Yo los veo casi verdes… ― comentó algo más confiada, es más, podía explayarse sólo por saber que él era Len.

― Son azules. ― Aseguró. Rin se aproximó a él y abrió un poco su ojo, a Len le incomodaba tal proximidad.

― ¿Mis ojos son acaso azules? ― Len negó, aunque más que en negativa a la pregunta era para que se alejara.

― Son azules, pero tienen un poco de verde en el centro ― dijo esta vez indudable. Rin sonrió de nuevo, triunfante.

― Consideremos entonces esto un empate ― Len comenzó a creer de que, aunque la rubia fuera algo chiflada, tenía simpatía.

Rin se volteó a la colocación primera, puso la liga en su boca y comenzó a hacerle una coleta. Mimaba con gracia sus cabellos suaves, sin provocarle ni un sólo tirón al chico. Lo hacía de una manera afectuosa, algo extraño para el rubio. El pobre no estaba acostumbrado a acoger cariño.

― ¿Q-qué haces? ― inquirió de una forma menos agresiva de la que había utilizado antes.

― Una coleta. Len ocupa coleta, y aunque se vea guapo con el cabello suelto, su coleta es mucho mejor. ― dio respuesta con una risita. Len se ruborizó un poco, no estaba familiarizado con los halagos tampoco. Rin terminó pronto, y se apartó. Aunque ella no estuviese desconcertada, pues sentía a Len como si siempre hubiera estado allí, podía sentir la vergüenza de Len a kilómetros, prefirió dejarlo solo. Aunque, ¡su coleta le quedaba tan bien!

Len se miró un momento en el espejo, allí estaba, y extrañamente… su aspecto le era familiar…

― Hmmp… Rinnia, ¿eh? Pues que chica tan egocéntrica tienen de gobernante. ― Resopló viendo caer su mechón en respuesta, sí, ya estaba al tanto de que se volvió rubio… pero era tan extraño sentirse diferente.

•

― Luka. ― llamó Rin apacible. ― Quiero pedirte un favor. ― Su tono de voz era bastante serio, era como si le encomendara algo realmente significativo. Sabía que Luka constantemente se tomaba sus asuntos en serio, así que no había mejor persona que ella para esto.

― ¿Sucede algo, majestad?― El asunto se veía importante, aunque la capaz hechicera ya deducía que muy importante no llegaría a ser.

― Na-nada del otro mundo… ― respondió, claramente impidiéndose ser sincera. ― Sólo quiero que te encargues de dejarle las cosas claras a Len. Trata de acercártele cuanto puedas. ― Rin ya estaba al tanto lo que estaba pidiendo, si bien infantilmente los celos le carcomían, era necesario para la comodidad de Len. ― ¡Y-y llévalo a las calles! Lo mejor es que conozca y se habitúe a este mundo…

― Como guste. ― Luka en la vida había cuestionado una orden, pero era realmente lista, ella como todas las chicas tenía todo el asunto entendido y casi sentía los sentimientos tan afanosos de su señora.

La peli-rosa se acercó a Len, adquirió la mejor de sus sonrisas y recapacitó en la forma más cautelosa para cumplir su cometido.

― Hola Len. ― Le habló con total cordialidad, sentándose a su lado. El mencionado tembló, tanta confianza le hacía embarazoso, él no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas.

― Eh… hola ― le respondió mientras le echaba un vistazo como si fuera un bicho raro, la verdad… el único 'especial' allí era él.

― Mira, sé que es difícil habituarte a todo esto, ¿no? ― Le miró a los ojos, Len no podía estar más incómodo, evitaba el contacto ojo-ojo a toda costa. ― Pero, has de hacerlo. Es lo mejor, y todos estamos dispuestos a ayudarte. ― Forzó otra sonrisa que se veía convincente. ― ¿Crees que no es mejor empezar ahora?

― ¿Ahora mismo? ― dijo mientras pensaba "¡Bah!, no llevo ni siquiera una hora aquí, no permitiré que quieran _adaptarme_ a este nuevo lugar"

― Será divertido. Además, allá el mundo es más normal. Supongo que estar entre tantos fenómenos como somos nosotras, te ha de ser también algo molesto. ― Luka dialogaba de una forma indiscutible y madura, no como Rin… Len cayó redondito.

― Muy molesto ― bufó ― No entiendo qué tengo que ver aquí… además, ¿no tienen algún trastorno mental? Nunca había visto a gente tan rara… ― Len era irritante, pero Luka tenía una meta, y esas palabrillas llanas de un simple humano no alterarían nada en ella.

― Pues… ¡Ah! Tan solo déjame mostrarte un poco el lugar y te dejo tranquilo. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? ― Eso era una medida desesperada, Luka sentía la mirada de Rin presionándola ― Doy mi palabra que me encargaré de que nadie ose molestarte por un tiempo. ― Alzó su varita con convicción, lo cual logró transmitir a Len.

― Está bien… pero tampoco quiero pasear mucho rato. ― En cuanto dijo eso, Gumi brincó invadiendo a los dos chicos, quienes caminaban de mala gana hacia el pueblo, saltó esta vez sobre Luka, como si se le liara para que no le lograra destrabar.

― ¡Neeh! ¡Yo quiero ir! ― Len no se molestó ni en mirar, solo caminaba, mientras metía las manos haraganamente en sus bolsillos. En cuanto más rápido llegara, más rápido regresaría. En cambio, Luka no se la podía quitar de encima.

― ¡¿Qué te pasa, Megumi?! ― Manifestó con un tono molesto y algo grave para una mujer. Gumi pegó otro saltito de la impresión, aunque ya estaba algo acostumbrada.

― ¡No me gusta que me llame así, Luka-nee-sama! Usted sabe que le acompañaré donde vaya, más cuando ese chico está cerca. ― Miró al chico de forma sutilmente lasciva. Luka sintió algo de sorpresa y aversión.

― ¿No crees que sea muy pequeño para ti, Gumi? ― Gumi hizo un puchero.

― Sólo es bajito, mira, te aseguro que tiene dieciséis como mínimo. ― Len podía escucharlo todo, y le fastidió que tocaran el tema de su porte.

― ¡Eh! ¡Yo no voy a ningún lado! ― estaba hasta algo rojo ― ¡Se joden!, ¡yo buscaré la forma de escapar de esta cosa! ¡Maniáticas! ― Se marchó con furia siendo algo gracioso. Luka quería matar a la peli-verde, pero en el fondo le agradaba (además Rin la haría polvo).

Len anduvo por mucho tiempo como loco en busca de alguna escapatoria de todo eso, era realmente estúpido. No le cabía en la cabeza que textualmente estuviera en otro universo, que no podría regresar a casa por su propia cuenta y Rin no lo retornaría allá por nada del mundo.

De pronto… de una forma estupenda para él, pudo toparse con otro hombre. "¡Otro chico!" pensó contento. Le tocó con cuidado la espalda y esperó a que volteara, no se notaba de buen humor. El chico, como era de esperarse, no lo hizo, soltó un "Tsk" latoso y caminó de un modo brusco y rápido.

Len no tuvo más que nuevamente desalentarse, y en cuanto lo hizo, fue arrastrado. De forma repentina había ya cúmulos de gente llevándolo con la corriente, y, claro como él era tan 'Delgadito y pequeño' no pudo evitarlo.

El gran grupo vociferaba una misma frase en un habla que Len desconocía -y eso le aterraba- repetidamente, cada vez con más vigor y convicción. Pero, más pronto de lo previsto para esas personas, tuvieron que intentar acallarse, una bandada de policías cruzaba al otro lado de la calle. El grupo, sin saber qué hacer, comenzó lentamente a girarse, con la ilusión de no haber sido captados. Pero al notar que eso era casi inverosímil, la masa se dividió y emprendieron una corrida, tan veloz cuanto lograban, la mayoría de las personas huían de la mano junto con otra de ellas, lo extraño es que solían ser parecidas. La corrida de fuga era como una carrera, en la cual golpear para dejar a tu _oponente_ atrás era válido. Len nuevamente fue acarreado, pero esta vez más fuerte. Se oían varios chillidos de consternación, la gente estaba encerrada, el otro lado se conducía otro grupo policial, atrapándolos, desgraciadamente a Len también.

El pobre rubio llevaba magulladuras y unos cuantos moretones gracias a ese acaecimiento, y, sin motivo alguno más que su pésima suerte, fue llevado a la comisaría junto con unas cincuenta personas más. En suma eran jóvenes, personas que nunca había estado entre rejas y en ese momento no hacían más que llorar -más chicas que chicos- pues eran muy inmaduros y no podían enfrentar la situación. Claro que había una minoría, pero era solo eso.

Len luego de unos minutos logró comprender toda la situación, y se desesperó. "¿¡Es en serio?! -pensaba- ¡No llevo ni tres horas aquí y ya estoy preso!"

― ¡Qué sucede aquí! ― gritó, exactamente, en el minuto en el que todos habían callado. Le miraron extrañados, no razonaban el idioma y el Len exageradamente colerizado solo le dejaba como un loco. Gracias a los reclamos de estas personas, Len quedó en celda aparte. Aunque eso tampoco era tan malo…

•••

Gumi iba con una manta café y andrajosa puesta, esta ocultaba su famoso rostro -el cual estaba en el centro de la ciudad junto con el de Luka como una estatua de piedra- y además, le hacía pasar desapercibida del lugar, quedando como pordiosera y, así, teniendo la seguridad que nadie le arrebataría las monedas que resguardaba en su bolsillo izquierdo. Había que liberar a Len de este embrollo.

Entró a la cárcel en cuestión, estaba tan indecente y lóbrega que sintió muchísima pena por la gente que no podía liberar, y que estaba allí sin culpa alguna. Pagó rápido la cuota que se demandaba y se llevó al chico. A Len le brillaron los ojos tan solo ver la luz del sol. Una pequeña mueca irónica salió de la boca de la peli-verde. Len estaba humillado. Rin estaba afuera, se mostraba como si nada. Al fin y al cabo nadie la reconocía y la "imagen" que tenían de su dios era, por empezar, un individuo masculino. Era bastante afín con Len… bueno, no tanto.

― Deberías agradecernos, a Rin y a mí, pues las demás querían dejarte aquí encerrado.

― ¿Qué pedían? ― indagó solo por curiosidad. No respondieron. ― ¿Qué decían las personas que protestaban? ― insistió.

― ¿No viste que pareciese que había dos personas por una? ― Len no entendió, o al menos eso parecía.

― ¿Te refieres a que había, por ejemplo, una chica y tenía a un chico idéntico a ella al lado? ― dijo sin haber considerado mucho en el asunto antes.

― ¡Exacto! ― Respondió Gumi. ― Son hermanos gemelos, en nuestro mundo es muy natural tener gemelos… es casi extraño no tener uno. Y más cuando en mayoría suelen ser chicos y chica.

― Ok… ¿y eso que tiene que ver? ― Len no se creaba ni una idea.

― Pues… ha habido bastantes casos en los cuales los chicos terminan cometiendo incesto, pero por ahora sigue siendo ilegal. Ellos reclamaban por eso.

― ¿Por el incesto o porque es ilegal? ― Preguntó Len esperando que la respuesta fuera la primera, aborrecía la idea.

― Quieren que el incesto de legalice… ― Respondió esta vez Rin ― Debes de pensar que nuestros antepasados principales, eran gemelos, y toda nuestra raza está conformada gracias a su incesto y el de sus sucesores. También que hayan tantos hermanos en este mundo y que, también aquí no tenga tanta gravedad como la que hay en tu tierra. ― A Len realmente le asqueaba la idea.

― ¿Y puedes cambiarlo, digo, eres la diosa, no? ― Rin suspiró. Siempre suspiraba.

― ¿Tan malo crees que es? ― Le asintió sin titubear, ambas rodaron los ojos, Len algún día se enteraría de la verdad, y habrá que prepararlo para ese momento.

― No puedo cambiarlo, es su forma de pensar, me he prohibido cambiar los pensamientos y sentimientos de los demás, es más, me he prohibido saberlos. ― Len se conmovió un poco.

― Pero no permitirás que se vuelva legal, ¿cierto? ― Rin se volvió más seria de lo que estaba. Y sólo caminó.

― C-creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa… ― se apresuró en decir Gumi.

― ¡No, espera! ― dijo de una vez. ― Rin, ¿no eres acaso mi hermana gemela? ¿Por qué nos parecemos tanto? ¿Acaso quieres que te mire de otra forma y por eso no me lo dices? ― sacó sus dudas sin delicadeza alguna, había querido saber eso desde el principio, desde que la vio presentarse en la clase. Rin se sintió morir por un momento, pero luego recobró la 'Calma'.

― ¿Cómo puedo ser tu hermana si no tengo ni tu sangre? ― dijo con ira acumulada, pero disimulada. ― Es más, ¿crees que tienes al menos una sola gota de sangre en tu cuerpo? ― puedes verlo cuando quieras. Len, tú no estás vivo ya. Eres solo un alma en otro mundo, y yo te he hecho visible. Estás muerto como muerta estoy yo y todas las demás. ― Len se paralizó, ¿está muerto?

Sus piernas no le respondían, había caído al piso sin poder evitarlo. Gumi intentó ayudarlo, Rin misma era la que había dicho que no había que hablar nada, que había que ir despacio con él… pero ahora…

― Len… ― dijo con suavidad Gumi ― Vamos, arriba. ― Len no hablaba, aún seguía intentando asimilarlo, e increíblemente, intentaba asimilarlo bien.

― Gumi, y todas las demás. Tienen estrictamente prohibido tener contacto cualquiera con Len por una semana. Y Len, no saldrás de tu habitación durante una semana. Trata de considerar las cosas. ― La rubia sabía que se estaba dejando llevar por un arrebato, es que simplemente ese Len era tan diferente a _su_ Len. Sentía que lo estaba perdiendo.

En tan solo un parpadeo Len se encontraba en una habitación cómoda, con una televisión gigante, y muchísimos videojuegos… pero no tenía el ánimo como para jugar uno…

•

Rin se había vuelto distante con las demás… Tenía ganas de llorar. "¿Sólo por eso? -Se preguntaba- sí, sólo por eso" se respondía al instante.

― Oh… Len, no puedo ser tan fuerte como me has pedido… ― susurró. Para luego recapacitar, secó sus lágrimas con fuerza, y con ese mismo impulso, se dio una cachetada. Había sonado tan fuerte que hasta las heroínas pudieron escucharla. ― ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué demonios! ― gritó ― ¡Tengo milenios para hacerte volver!

* * *

 _Notas Finales:_ ¡Hola! Gracias por haber leído hasta acá. He de confesar que la última parte (desde la protesta) no la tenía ni un poco planeada, pero... bueno, quedó bien y dará paso para lo sí planeaba, xD

Mi opinión sobre el incesto no es ni buena ni mala, digo, sinceramente no creo que alguien realmente se pueda enamorar de un tío/hermano/padre/etc. en la vida real, y la verdad me resultaría algo enfermo si así fuera.

Peeeeeeero, creo es es totalmente factible disfrutar del "amor prohibido" o el morbo que nos produce el incesto, bueno, al fin y al cabo es sólo ficción, no le hace mal a nadie. Y bueno, es mi opinión. Tal vez si alguien está realmente enamorado de su hermano, por ejemplo, yo siento que les apoyaría de alguna forma, si es consensuado, pues solo harían lo que cualquier pareja que se ama haría. Más reitero, creo hasta ahora que eso no sale más que ficción.

Y no me llamen enferma porque no me gusta mi hermano, tanto como que no me pueden acusar de homosexual solo por gustarme el Yuri (Vale, que homosexual no es una ofensa, pero si le dices a un homosexual: -¡Heterosexual!, también se va a molestar, es sólo porque están diciendo que somos algo que no somos. Aclaro también de que aunque me llame la atención, nunca he visto Yuri, aunque tal vez algún día lo vea...)

Y bien, sé que nadie me preguntó nada, pero quería dar mi opinión.

De antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía, estructura y redacción habidas en el texto, espero que no moleste, pues hago lo mejor que puedo. También espero que el capítulo haya sido de agrado.

Acepto gustosa sugerencias o comentarios alentadores, además de críticas que no me hagan llorar.

Un saludo enooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorme ^^ A aquella persona que me haya leído (si es que hubo alguien, xD)

 _Shi.~_ ㈏4


	4. Prólogo segundo

Una soledad considerable hacía que le doliese el pecho, desde que asumía tener memoria había estado distante de los demás, se había sentido solo y excluido. Sí, siempre había concurrido de esa forma. Entonces… ¿por qué en este momento se creía tan solo? Un sentimiento que profesaba vehementemente, pero que ciertamente en la vida le había afligido. ¿Es que acaso llegó a creer que aquí fuera distinto? Convenía acordarse de que él era el problema, si bien todos obrasen esforzándose para tener alguna especie de simpatía con él no funcionaría, pues meramente no había sido creado para tener amigos.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se había ni dignado a repasar el lugar en el que reposaba, ni el motivo exacto de por qué yacía así, si hace poco recordaba estar yendo con ese par de tocadas. Pero pronto esa intimidad tan afianzada fue invadida por un agradable olor familiar; el de su ropa recién lavada utilizada como cojín para descansar un rato. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, de un salto se sentó y topó con un cuerpo gélido y duro en comparación a aquello que ya adivinaba como la cama en que estaba. Le faltó verlo, con solo hacer un poco de memoria como para acordarse que se había desvelado repasando materia escolar ayer y que había quedado tan cansado, que arrojó sus libros y apuntes al lecho junto consigo, durmiendo como tronco esa noche-madrugada. Y que unas horas más tarde despertó sin ánimos de limpiar todo ese desastre.

En aquel momento se planteó la idea de que todo lo que había especulado vivir hace tan poco había sido una alucinación, y que justo en este momento habría que levantarse y empezar el ajetreado primer día de clases. Una idea categórica, la verdad. Todo el peso del desgano en persona se dispersó en los hombros del rubio… Espera… ¡¿Rubio?! Y como si una ampolleta desprendiese luz en su cabeza partió hacia donde debería de estar su espejo de baño (el único que había en toda la casa).

Negro.

Un suspiro de extraño significado escapó de su boca, ¿alivio?, ¿decepción? ¿Qué era lo que sentía?... ¿Acaso llegó a desear volver a ese lugar? Tragó saliva y negó soberbiamente con la cabeza. Le echó un vistazo al gran reloj que había justamente arriba suyo; Las siete con cuarenta. Realmente estaba demorado.

Tomó apresurado todo libro y cuaderno que vio y lo introdujo en su bolso. Pesaba como si llevara piedras.

— ¡Ah! Aún no me he ni vestido…— Era tonto que él olvidara de repente ese estilo de cosas, tan básicas y primordiales para cualquier persona normal. Sólo rogaba que la torpeza se evaporara antes de llegar al establecimiento.

Sin tiempo alguno, abrió con ferocidad la puerta principal y de la misma forma la cerró. Pudo haber comido y lanzarse a correr después, pero esto último se le tenía prohibido por un tiempo. Su pierna izquierda no se recuperaba del todo, aun así, sentía que a ese ritmo se dormiría en cualquier momento. Pensando en las consecuencias, acudió a la tienda más cercana a comprar algo helado, un jugo de manzana fue todo lo que encontró.

Bebiendo el líquido y apurando el ritmo cuanto podía, entró en dicha academia. Como si fuera una réplica de ese extraño sueño, la moda del cabello suelto era evidente. Y aunque unirse a ellos fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente, recordó aquellas palabras: "—Una coleta. Len ocupa coleta, y aunque se vea guapo con el cabello suelto, su coleta es mucho mejor." Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, no recibía halagos, nunca. Hace poco escucho uno de ese sueño, creado por su subconsciente, por cierto, y tuvo aun así el pudor de sonrojarse. Patético.

"—Un auto halago, ¿eh? Qué pena me doy…" pensó con una sonrisa ladeada e irónica. "— De todas formas, me dejaré la coleta. Si mi cerebro me dice que me veo mejor así, pues le haré caso." Se encogió de hombros y caminó al aula, rogando que al menos una pequeña e insignificante persona en este gran mundo le dirigiese palabra, no quería ser tan ignorado como en ese sueño. Era divertido comparar la realidad con el sueño, se sentía como un psíquico, capaz de adivinar el futuro y todo el asunto, pues hasta ahora, las similitudes eran muchas.

Vio cómo sus antiguos compañeros de clases le miraban, las chicas susurraban "Mira, ha llegado Len... –Sí, espero que se haya recuperado. – ¿No crees que ha crecido? –Algo…" El último comentario irritó a Len y le abatió al mismo tiempo… ¿sólo algo?

Sus antiguos compañeros y amigos de pasada se acercaban y le daban un cuidadoso palmetón* en la espalda, se acercaban dudosos, ansiosos por saber de su estado y atentos a toda ocurrencia que Len estuviera dispuesto a decir. Estaba rodeado por gente, y aunque eso era todo menos algo agradable para él, por esta vez se dejó llevar por el poco cariño que había adquirido por ellos en esos años antes del incidente.

Pero el tiempo fue efectivamente corto como para hablar; el profesor había llegado. Puso sus textos sobre la mesa que se le consentía esencialmente para los de su cargo y habló:

—― Buen año. Seré el profesor jefe este semestre, espero llevarme bien con todos. Aunque creo que es de saber que si ustedes se comportan bien conmigo, así haré con ustedes. Ahora, cito a sus nuevos compañeros a presentarse. ― Len ni pensó en presentarse esta vez, en comparación al sueño. Sabía que le habían reconocido y eso le alegraba.

El ruido del choque entre la pata de una silla y el suelo, tan característico de clases, captó su atención, era más que obvio que alguien era nuevo iría a presentarse. Pero, en cuanto prestó atención a quién se trataba, paralizó.

¿Qué demonios hacía ella aquí? Y aún más, ¿por qué hasta ese momento, no había notado su presencia?

* * *

 _Notas Finales:_ Estuve debatiéndome si tomar ésta decisión en el texto o dejar a Len en Rinnia, como planeaba originalmente. Con esta última "ruta" debo decir que la tenía muy bien planeada, tenía hasta el final decidido y todo el asunto. Pero de pronto la idea que terminé escribiendo me pareció mucho mejor y ya la tengo pensada, no tan bien como la otra, claro. Espero que sea de agrado, de cualquier forma, va a acabar igual :v

¿Qué tal les pareció la idea de hacer un "segundo prólogo"? Así como la idea de poner la misma cantidad de palabras y todo...

-Palmetón: Es como una palmada, ya saben, pero algo más animada (? que se yo. Es un término que quise utilizar arriesgándome a que el corrector de word me dijera que no existía :c

¡Ah, sí! Me parece mucho más lindo responder rewiews aquí, aunque a veces pienso que hay gente que no quiere que les responda. Pues me es inevitable.

 _Responder Rewiews:_

 **Umiila:** Pues, ya que he cambiado la ruta, te explicaré parte,aunque probablemente poco te interese xD

La rubia temperamental, y todas las chicas sí son muy clichés, pero Rin más que todo luchaba contra eso. Ella no era una tsundere, es más, parece más una acosadora fascinada con Len que todo. Las heroínas (si me hubiera quedado con la otra "ruta") cambiarían de comportamiento después de que Len le exigiera a Rin que se dejara de mentir y ella detuviera toda esa farsa. El aspecto y actitud de las heroínas era tan solo una creación de Rin basada en lo que desearía cualquier adolescente japonés (y cualquier otro, supongo), un paraiso, con tal que él no pensara en irse.

Gracias. Espero no decepcionarte con la historia, ciertamente no es tan superficial como parece, pero tampoco es la graaan cosa . Planeo introducir el factor sorpresa unas veces.

Y Len ya quisiera un harem, pero no le toca nada, muajajaja

Que bien que compartas mi opinión respecto al incesto, pienso que es lo mejor que se puede pensar c:

Rin no es vista como dios, las personas en Rinnia tienen otra imagen de un "todopoderoso", nadie la puede ver aparte de las heroínas y Len. Y no es omnipresente.

 **Iney-chan Kagamine:** ¡Ah, gracias! Aunque tu también narras muy bien. No es por criticar, pero he leído cada cosa... y lo tuyo es muy bueno, sino no estaría leyendo tu historia xD

No sé mucho, pero de todas formas intentaré enseñarte algo, si aún buscas eso.

Y bien, tu opinión es interesante. Pues ciertamente si dos hermanos de amasen y como "El amor es Dios y Dios es amor" y todo el asunto no debería de haber problema si mantuviesen una relación marital en cuanto estuviesen casados. (Por que sí, según la iglesia católica si tú no estás casado y tienes relaciones, estás pecando... aunque creo que ya debes de saber eso)

El amor de por sí no puede tener pecado, pero sí, al final todo te lleva a pecar. Pero en la misma biblia dice algo así "La salvación no es por pecado sino por obra" por lo cual según esto, si ellos no buscasen pecar pero sí amarse, deberían de irse al cielo :v Así que más que el problema que tengan con Dios, el problema debe de ser lo desmoralizado que es todo el asunto.

Te aclaro que no soy creyente, y tampoco busco influenciar a alguna persona creer o no, pues es decisión propia. Pero, creo que hagas lo que hagas vas a acabar pecando, porque si lo miramos desde el punto de un santo (si es que podrá alguna vez) el ser humano no sabe hacer nada más que pecar. Creo que la religión católica y toda religión debe de tener sus fallas, al final es algo que el ser humano creó. Pero, bueno, es mi opinión.

Y sí, en Japón la manera de pensar es diferente a la que tenemos nosotros, o la que hay en la de nuestros cercanos. Pero dudo que el incesto allá sea efectuado ni siquiera un poco más que acá. Puede que no se le vea tan grave como nosotros. Pero la diferencia no debe de ser mucha, especulo.

¡Yo tampoco había pensado en emparejar a algún familiar nunca hasta que descubría a los Kagamine! Amarlos fue inevitable, descubrí a la pareja mucho antes que vocaloid y el anime, es tonto, pero los amé sin estar enterada que eran Vocaloids y que se les veía a veces como hermanos, pero al enterarme de eso, tampoco me inmutó tanto.

 **SarEma29:** Holaaasss... que bien que te esté gustando la historia :D

De seguro que pronto entiendes como va todo. Y ¡acá está! Ya he actualizado xD.

* * *

Para terminar me disculpo por las cartas-enciclopedias que he mandado, ¡es que el tema me apasiona! y... ¿saben? Las respuestas a los reviews son tan largas como el capítulo solo xD También agradezco a quienes leen y todo.

¡Nos Leemos!

Shi~㈏5


	5. Nuevamente Palpable

**La puesta de sol en la que vi que te había superado.**

 _Prólogo._

—Ciertamente tu recuerdo me resulta tan penoso como yo misma al recordarlo. Sé que lo he arruinado todo y quiero emprender nuevamente vuelo. Huiré. Llámale como quieras a todo esto; cobardía, inquietud, rencor, miedo, mi propia flaqueza…, supondré que no me concierne. Convengo al decir que profeso unos fuertes afanes de llorar al acordarme del remolino revoltoso en tu cabello (sí, ese que abominabas con todas las fibras de tu cuerpo) o la primera vez que utilizaste un pretexto soso para asir mi mano. Eran tiempos sublimes e inocentes, tiempos que preferiría atesorar, y eso haría si no fuera por el daño que me produce recapitular todo esto.*

Pronunciar tu nombre otra vez podría haberme enfermado aún más. Y es que quiero seguir viviendo, quiero poder probar un poco más qué se siente estar enamorada, y quiero aprender a sonreír al recordarte solo como "Mi primer amor". Hoy decidí asistir al que fue tu velorio, sé que cuando me contaste sobre tu enfermedad me lo prohibiste, espero que no me hubieras odiado por eso. Tampoco por creer que ya nunca volveré a verte, nunca me reencontraré contigo, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para asumirlo. Así que… lo diré por última vez, ¿está bien?

Ahm… Te amo. —Tomó aire— Y ya está… Te he dejado, te amé, y creeré en eso.

Soltando un largo suspiro, se reincorporó, secando con fuerza las lágrimas que había derramado, Miró con supuesta indiferencia a el que alguna vez fue su novio, _la última mirada_. Las personas que allí estaban tenían un rostro realmente vacío, demacrado. En especial la madre, su futura suegra del pasado, nunca adquirió un vínculo con ella, pero en ese momento, sentía que podía entender parte de su gran pena.

...Y sin más, se marchó.

"— ¿No crees que en tren será muy melancólico?"

Recordó las palabras de su antigua mejor amiga. Le había costado mucho aceptarlo, aún más que ella. Pero luego de lograr entenderla, tan solo sonrió con tristeza. "— Está bien— le dijo — Te aseguro que mi tristeza cauterizará tu herida. Y cuando eso suceda, deberás llamarme." Fueron esas palabras de despedida momentánea. Ella no esperó respuesta, no la necesitaba.

No, debo corregirlo, no _era_ su mejor amiga, lo sigue siendo. En realidad, el número de ella y su madre son los únicos que permanecen en su teléfono.

"—Me dará tiempo para pensar…"

Aseguró mirándola a los ojos, y juntando las manos de ella con las suyas propias. Le besó la frente, eso fue lo que había pasado esa vez.

Entonces la voz de un hombre ya adulto interrumpió ese pensamiento.

— Disculpe señorita, su boleto…

La aludida tomó con tranquilidad el cartón algo arrugado que había en el bolsillo de su sudadera y se lo otorgó a aquel uniformado con la autoridad de exigirlo. La apariencia tan poco pulcra del tiquete le quitaba un poco de la autenticidad que en verdad tenía, por eso, el hombre fue en busca por segunda vez de rastros de algún agujero perforado en dicho papel, por si las moscas, pero no halló nada. Se avergonzó por dudar de la jovencita. Luego de agujerear el boleto, se lo otorgó a la chica a quien le pertenecía. Acompañado con un muy cordial "—Su boleto, muchas gracias."

Apoyó su mentón en la muñeca izquierda mientras que el resto de su cuerpo descansaba en el asiento del tren, su respiración era errática, y ella intentaba volverla más lenta, pero eso no era menos molesto. Tan solo cuando el tren inició su recorrido pudo volver a ventilarse como recordaba que hacía. Entonces, sin poder distraerse más con lo trivial de su inhalación-exhalación, decidió intentarlo con el paisaje que se le presentaba.

Podía agradecer de que en ese lugar recuerdos con él no habían, aun así era un lugar hermoso. La luz en su tono naranja al atardecer iluminaba el paisaje y sus ojos, dándoles un brillo que en verdad no tenía. Si ciertamente el lugar no tenía un atractivo especial, la zona de partida era rústica, reseca, y amarilla en general. Le recordaba a el aspecto desértico de los ranchos en las películas de vaqueros. El día y el ambiente eran cálidos, alegres. Es irónico, siempre había pensado que al llegar este día, llovería.

Sentía el calor traspasar la ventana y entibiar su piel, congelada. Acababa de salir de un funeral, era de esperarse que estuviera tan fría como el muerto de allí. Ese calor le recordaba que _estaba viva_ , sí, ella seguía viva. ¿Acaso en algún momento pensó que sucedería después de su muerte?, ¿acaso debió de haberse alejado de él cuando lo supo? ¿Qué elección debió de haber tomado?

Estaba viva, él ya no estaba. Así eran las cosas.

¿Qué haría sin poder volver a escuchar su voz? ¿Sin poder acariciar su rostro? ¿Sin poder besarlo?, ¿tocarlo? ¡¿Alguien podía explicarle eso?! Necesitaba alguna guía, algo que le enseñase a vivir sin él, si es que era posible…

"—Ah… dime, ¿no te compadeces de mí?, ¿de mis errores?, ¿tan malo fue escoger amarte?"

Miraba el techo del tren, comenzando a llorar otra vez, aun cuando lo había prometido… cubrió sus ojos con su propia mano, había tanto de lo que se arrepentía…, las últimas palabras que le había dedicado, siendo que tenía la impresión que sería la última vez que estaría a su lado. ¿Debió haber sido más fría?, ¿más cálida? ¿Al menos debió haberle dicho que le amaba? Es solo que le dio tanta rabia saber que ese momento vendría pronto, que egoístamente quiso alejarse de la idea, huir…, que despreciable.

"—Lo siento mucho… soy tan cobarde"

Se esforzaba cuanto podía en contener las lágrimas, sin dejar de mirar la cubierta del ferrocarril en el que estaba. Sabía que si bajaba el rostro comenzaría inevitablemente a llorar, era realmente patética. Súbitamente, el tren comenzó a moverse más de lo que solía desde su partida, y en algún momento, pegó tal salto… que le disparó de su asiento e hizo que se golpease con la dichosa techumbre, el golpe fue fuerte y, en consecuencia, las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar, soltó un quejido agudo, el cual captó la atención de unas cuantas personas. Una mujer adulta y su marido acudieron a ayudarle.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? —Le preguntó la mujer con un tono maternal— ¿No eres muy pequeña para viajar sola?

La inquirida sonrió de una forma levemente sarcástica, pero tan imperceptible para personas como las de ese matrimonio que resultaría absurdo.

— Sí, no se preocupe. —Torció la boca, dejando de sonreír, dándole un aspecto muy frío— De todas formas, estaré bien, tengo dieciséis, y estoy por cumplir diecisiete.

Su respuesta fue clara: Déjenme sola. Y el par acató a esa imperiosa petición. Al haberse ellos alejado, volvió en sí. Estaba agradecida, pues, no había llorado realmente por el golpe, sino por él, pero podría decirse a sí misma que su promesa seguía intacta, que no había llorado por él desde que salió de ese lugar, y además, dicho golpe la sacó un poco de esa tristeza en la que comenzaba a sumergirse hasta ahogarse.

Y en ese momento, egoístamente y sin pensárselo mucho, susurró. Y las palabras salían como una fuerte brisa que buscaría convertirse en un fuerte temporal. Sintió como sus labios se congelaban, y ella misma se paralizaba.

" _En verdad, es egoísta, pero… quiero olvidar todo esto."_

No parecía que hubiera algún motivo para que singularmente, y de forma tan repentina, su deseo lanzado a la ligera fuera cumplido. Pero _ese ser_ en verdad quería que esto sucediera, lo había estado esperando desde que supo que tuvo otra oportunidad, de reencontrarse con esa alma. Y bajó con sutileza, posó su mano izquierda en ese hombro, de forma tan delicada… _ese ser_ había deseado tocarla hace mucho tiempo.

— _Por fin… ¿supieras cuanto he esperado? ¿Cuánto he tenido que hacer para que esas palabras salieran de tu boca? —_ Juntó su frente con esa chica, que aunque inerte estaba, podía aún escucharla. — _No podía esperar otra cosa, estás dolida, perdiste a lo que más amabas, he intentaste olvidarlo, pero sabías que era imposible… —_ Los ojos de ella se abrieron de impresión, _ese espectro_ le asustaba, sabía demasiado… — _No te sorprendas, al fin y al cabo te conozco tan bien como él te conoce, lo sabes ya, ¿no? ¿Cómo no podría conocerme a mí misma?_

 _El ser_ sonrió de una forma radiante, sus ojos rebosaban lágrimas de alegría. Su cabello ya casi blanco mostraba la edad avanzada que tenía el ser, aunque su rostro era realmente joven. _Era ella misma._ Desprendía una blanca luz de todo su cuerpo, y ella sentía que estaba ante algo majestuoso, su voz, esas palabras… eran tan cercanas pero tan distintas a ella misma… Y sintió que moría.

"— _Adiós, siento no poder seguir… pero no hubiera podido de todas formas. Es mejor simplemente no estar antes que permanecer estancada…"_

Y entonces, el ser dejó esa forma física, y se diluyó con esa alma atormentada y destrozada que no tenía ganas de hacer ya más presencia. Fue entonces cuando se pudo sumergir por completo allí, y pudo el cuerpo respirar nuevamente.

"—De alguna forma, me siento vacía… perdí algo, y tengo que buscarlo… pero… dime…

 _¿Qué es eso?"_

Miró sus ropas y se asombró levemente. Le desagradaba esa ropa, era fea. Luego miró la ventana y vio su reflejo, su peinado también era disgustoso para ella…

"—Me gustaría que fuera rubio… y que hubiera algún lazo en él" pensó. Y luego, observó a su alrededor "— ¿Dónde voy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"


End file.
